Charmed Again Part I
by Lord Zimsmaster
Summary: Basically the charmed episode but with an extra character of mine. What will happen when the demon that tried to kill the Charmed Ones countless times offers his help?


[Scene: Attic. Piper is in tears as she flips through the Book of Shadows. She cants the Power of Three spell, hoping that Prue would return.]

**Piper:** Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. (A candle flickers. She's surrounded by herb jars, chalices and other ritualistic items.) In this night and in this battle, I call upon the ancient power. (She looks up and closes her eyes.) Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three. (She keeps her eyes closed for a prayerful beat, then she opens them, looks at the candle, but sees nothing. Blindly determined, she starts flipping through pages until she finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. She expertly finds and mixes certain ingredients {rosemary, cypress, yarrow root} into a silver bowl as she chants from the book.) Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here. (Then, she finds an athame and slices the left finger of her left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl.) Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me.

(A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. She buries her face in her hands in defeat.)

**Phoebe:** Piper? (Piper looks up, hopeful.)

**Piper:** Prue? (She looks at the candle. Phoebe enters, wearing her nightclothes and jacket. She has a tear-stained face.)

**Phoebe:** Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? (Piper doesn't answer, just stares blankly at the book. Phoebe notices Piper's bleeding and gets a towel.) You're bleeding.

(Piper doesn't notice, doesn't care. Phoebe finds a clean cloth, takes Piper's hand and wraps the wound.)

**Piper:** I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different.

**Phoebe:** Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that.

**Piper:** There's other magic, magic that we've used before. (She flips through the pages and fights the tears.) Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time. (She closes the Book of Shadows. She stands up.) It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why. (Phoebe takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain.)

**Phoebe:** We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that? (Pause) We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone. (Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from.) I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too. (Phoebe gives her a little kiss. She breaks the hug. She sighs.) We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral.

(Piper can't help but smile through the tears at that. She stands looks down at the Book of Shadows one last time before closing it. Arm-in-arm, they exit, shutting the door behind them. A beat, then a mysterious wind returns our attention to the Book of Shadows. The symbol, the triquetra, on the cover begins to glow. The mysterious wind re-opens the book and magically turns to the pages to the last spell Piper tried to cast, "To Call a Lost Witch...".)

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. A young brunette woman, named Paige Matthews, is seated at her desk and pops in a CD into her computer. She turns her attention to the computer screen.]

**Woman:** Social services. May I help you?

**Paige:** Printing! (She notices that a mysterious wind blows out her lit candle. She gets up from her chair and takes a few steps to her right. Paige's back is turned when a newspaper mysteriously appears, landing on the floor next to Paige. She turns and bends over to pick up the newspaper. She looks around.)

**Woman:** South Bay Social Services. May I help you? (She glances at the paper, noticing the obituary section, informing about Prue Halliwell's Death and where and when the funeral will be held. The obituary reads: PRUE HALLIWELL... "Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:00AM.)

**Cowan:** Paige, you find that study yet? (Paige's boss, Mr. Cowan, emerges from his office and sees her reading the article. He goes up to her.) Paige, did you hear me? (Paige continues to keep her eye on Prue's obituary and grabs her jacket.)

**Paige:** Yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go. (She begins to leave.)

**Cowan:** What do you mean go? Go where? Paige! Hey, Paige!

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Parlour. It's set up for the post-funeral wake. Phoebe, dressed for the funeral, adjust some flowers on the table. She walks into the living room, where Victor, dressed in a dark suit, is sitting on the chair, staring vacantly at the floor bearing the kind of grief only a parent who's lost a child knows. She gives her Dad a small kiss.]

**Phoebe:** Can I get you anything? (She touches him tenderly on the shoulder. He looks up at her.)

**Victor:** Oh, no thanks sweetie.

(Phoebe waters a plant and fiddles with a few plants. Phoebe looks up to find Leo entering the parlour with Cole. Both men are dressed in suits.)

**Leo:** Look whose back.

**Phoebe:** Cole! (She runs to him and embraces him in her arms and then releases him.) I was afraid you weren't going to make it to the funeral.

**Cole:** Well, I - I can't make it… or, shouldn't anyway. The Source has got every demonic bounty hunter out there looking for me.

**Phoebe:** Yeah. So what else is new?

**Cole:** This is different. Saving you makes it a different, makes me a traitor - and he not going to stop until he finds me and I don't want that happening at Prue's funeral.

**Phoebe:** So, we'll protect you.

**Cole:** You can't protect me.

**Phoebe:** Why not? We're still witches, aren't we?

**Cole:** Yeah, but you're not the Charmed Ones anymore.

(Phoebe finds herself at the partially repaired, unpainted wall where Prue died. Leo steps in.)

**Leo:** He's right, Phoebe. Without the Power of Three… (Phoebe raises her hand.)

**Phoebe:** I don't understand. Isn't it harder to track a demon in a cemetery, Cole? You have to go. I need you there.

(Cole nods. Victor escorts Darryl in through the front door.)

**Darryl:** Hey, how are you holding' up?

**Phoebe:** Okay. (She and Darryl hug and slowly step away from each other.) It's sweet of you to stop by.

**Darryl:** Had to. Besides, I thought you should know - they're assigning Prue's case to another inspector.

**Leo:** What case?

**Darryl:** What case? Are you kidding? Prue and a prominent doctor were killed here, Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers. Important people.

**Cole:** So, what's this guy gonna find? That it was a demonic hitman? Gimme a break.

**Darryl:** He might. Look, you don't know him like I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something, believe me. Cole: I'm not worried.

**Leo:** Well, I am. I saw what happened when they were exposed as witches. Time may have reversed itself, but it still cost Prue her life.

**Victor:** Would you people mind? For God's sake, we're burying my daughter today. Can't this wait?

(Phoebe moves over to hug her father, who's struggling to hold it all together.)

[Scene: Piper and Leo's bedroom. Piper's partially dressed, sitting in front of the mirror, lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly brushing her hair. A beat later, Leo eases open the door and enters.]

**Leo:** Piper? (She doesn't react, just keeps brushing. Leo approaches her.) Honey, we have to go.

**Piper:** I don't want to go.

**Leo:** Why not? (Leo kneels down beside her.)

**Piper:** Because if I go, that'll mean that Prue's really not coming back, and I don't think I can handle that.

**Leo:** We can handle it together. (Piper shakes her head.)

**Piper:** She's been there my whole life. I've always had a big sister. And I don't know how to live without one?

**Leo:** Piper... (He goes to touch her, but she pulls away.)

**Piper:** Why didn't you save her?

**Leo:** I tried.

**Piper:** But you didn't. Why didn't they let you save her, too?

**Leo:** The Elders? They couldn't. They don't have that kind of power.

**Piper:** Then what the hell good are they? (She gets up, walks away from him, and finds a Kleenex. Leo follows.)

**Leo:** It's okay to be angry…

**Piper:** I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she… you should... (She loses it again, overcome. Leo moves up behind her and this time, she lets him hold her.) Why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?

[Scene: Underworld. A darkly cloaked figure appears in front of a shadowy figure known as the Oracle.]

**Oracle:** May I be seen?

**The Source:** Have you found Belthazor?

**Oracle:** No, something else... (He considers that for a beat, then turns and waves his clawed hand at The Oracle. A creepy but sexy young woman, materializes from the depths, stroking her ever-present crystal ball.) Something more important, perhaps.

**The Source:** Nothing is more important.

**Oracle:** Not even The Charmed Ones?

**The Source:** The Charmed Ones are dead.

**Oracle:** Not all of them.

**The Source:** One gone ends the threat. Of course, if you had foreseen that a white-lighter was going to help Belthazor save his witch, they'd all be gone. Be grateful I don't turn you into a snake.

**Oracle:** Yes, but then how would you see into the future without me?

**The Source:** Without the Charmed Ones to worry about anymore, I may not need to.

**Oracle:** Mmm. Well, in that case, you'd better keep me around a little while longer. (The Source turns back to the Oracle as she looks into her crystal ball, sees whips of smoke forming inside.)

**The Source:** What do you see?

**Oracle:** I see - a witch's call on the spirit winds. I see... another.

[Scene: Mausoleum. A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. Piper and Phoebe dab at their eyes and Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."]

**Priestess:** That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

(With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles. Mourners standing, shaking hands, crying, etc. Darryl goes over to Piper and Phoebe to hug them and people begin to pay their respects. Phoebe thanks another mourner, then turns to the last of the mourners, whom she doesn't recognize - Paige, who shifts over anxiously.)

**Paige:** I'm so sorry for your loss.

**Phoebe:** Thank you. (Paige begins to leave.) How did you know Prue? From work?

**Paige:** No. Just... just from around, you know.

**Phoebe:** Have we met before?

**Paige:** No. I don't... I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences.

**Phoebe:** Thank you. (Phoebe shakes Paige's hand - then gets hit with a powerful premonition: Paige is on a skyscraper rooftop helipad. She screams as she squeezes her eyes shut in fear as the demon Shax gestures and sends a concessive blast toward her to kill her. Phoebe stumbles to the floor after her premonition ends.)

**Piper:** Phoebe.

**Leo:** Phoebe?

(Piper, Leo, Victor, and Cole rush over to her as Paige, oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, leaves. Leo and Victor help Phoebe stand up.)

**Piper:** Are you all right?

**Phoebe:** I saw him... the demon that killed Prue.

**Leo:** Shax? What was he doing?

**Phoebe:** He was killing that girl.

**Piper:** What girl?

**Phoebe:** The one I was just talking to. We've gotta go find her...

(Bounty Hunters 2 suddenly materialize on either side of Cole and immediately fire lightning bolts at him. Cole dives, just barely avoiding the bolts, which blow up the altar.)

**Leo:** Go. Go.

(Leo pulls her behind a pillar for safety. Victor looks on in disbelief. Cole rolls, comes up firing, vanquishing Bounty Hunter #2, but Bounty Hunter #3 appears. Before he can kill Cole, though, Eric materializes and, realising the danger, hurls an energy ball at Bounty Hunter #3, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks.)

**Piper:** Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Prue's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace? Is that too much to ask?

(She knocks over a vase of flowers. She then storms out in tears.)

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe slowly works her way through the Mourners, who are drinking coffee, eating cold cuts, and sharing stories. She gives a woman a plate.]

**Woman:** Thank you. (Phoebe walks over to Leo and Cole.)

**Phoebe:** I don't see her anywhere.

**Leo:** Who?

**Phoebe:** The girl from my premonition. (A passing mourner, overhearing that, quietly reacts. Leo, seeing that, pulls Phoebe to the main stairs, where they can have some privacy.)

**Leo:** Phoebe, you gotta be more careful.

**Phoebe:** I'm sorry.

**Cole:** You sure don't recognize her from anywhere? (She sighs.)

**Phoebe:** Well, she did look familiar like I've seen her somewhere before. But somehow, we got to find her before nightfall, or else…

(Phoebe slides a flower vase over an inch, then back again. Cole gently grabs her arm with a concerned look.)

**Cole:** Honey, what're you doing?

**Phoebe:** Uh, I'm cleaning.

**Cole:** You don't clean. You hate cleaning.

**Phoebe:** I know... but it's better than falling apart, isn't it? And what exactly are you doing here Eric?

**Eric: **I know I'm still not welcome here but I just came to offer my condolences. About Prue.

(Phoebe gives him an irritated look and Eric backs right off.)

**Leo:** Maybe you should just try and focus on the girl. You said she was attacked on a rooftop?

**Phoebe:** Yeah. One with a heli-pad… but it a tall building, although, there were a lot of taller ones around it.

**Leo:** Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does. (Piper walks up to them.)

**Piper:** And do what exactly? You can't defeat Shax, not without the Power of Three.

**Phoebe:** But you and Prue did. (Piper sighs.)

**Piper:** That's because Prue was the strongest. Trying to do it without her would be suicide.

**Phoebe:** Maybe so, but I got that premonition for a reason, Piper. That girl is our innocent, so we have to try and save her.

**Piper:** Says who? Why do we have to?

**Leo:** Piper…

**Piper:** What? Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep risking our lives? Do they?

**Leo:** Piper, keep your voice down…

**Piper:** No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister. (She spins and stalks up the stairs. Leo starts to follow, but Phoebe stops him.)

**Phoebe:** No, leave her be. She needs to be alone. Look, I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I can't let that girl die... especially not by the same demon that killed Prue.

**Cole:** The question remains, how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?

**Phoebe:** I'm hoping that a demon and a witch fighting together might be enough. Interested?

**Cole:** Why not? It's better sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack. (Phoebe then moves off with Cole.)

**Victor:** I appreciate you coming over. It means so much to the girls.

**Phoebe:** Dad. Excuse me, Aaron. (She pulls him over.) We have to go. Will you be okay?

**Victor:** Go where?

**Cole:** Trust me, you don't want to know. (Before Victor could react, they turn to see Darryl entering and approaching with Cortez, coat and tie, self-made, eyes never miss a trick.)

**Darryl:** Phoebe. Victor. Sorry about this, but Inspector Cortez insisted on meeting today…

**Cortez:** I just wanted to extend my deepest sympathies.

**Phoebe:** Thank you.

**Victor:** Thanks.

**Cole:** I'll get the car. (He steps out of the Manor.)

**Darryl:** Where's Piper?

**Phoebe:** Upstairs. She's not feeling well.

**Cortez:** Understandable. I lost a sister once myself, I know how hard it is. We're going to find the monster who did this to your sister, Ms. Halliwell. I promise you this. (Phoebe and Darryl exchange a look. Cortez notices this.) Something I said?

**Phoebe:** No, uh, it's just the word, monster.

**Cortez:** Well that's what he was - how else do you describe somebody so vicious? We have to stop before he strikes again.

**Phoebe:** I couldn't agree more. If you'll excuse me, Inspector… (She goes to leave, but Cortez stops her.)

**Cortez:** I know what a difficult time this is for you and your sister, Ms. Halliwell, but we really need to talk.

**Victor:** But not now.

**Cortez:** Of course. Sorry (He holds Phoebe's look for an uncomfortable beat, then allows her to exit. Darryl, concerned, looking at Cortez.)

[Cut to attic. Piper is angrily placing five lit candles in a lose circle on the floor in front of the Book of Shadows.]

**Piper**: I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Prue now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch. (She goes to the Book, which is opened to the spell.) I want to talk to my sister. I need to talk to my sister. At the very least, you owe me that. (Piper takes a soul-cleansing breath, then glares at the Book.) "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." (Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Piper looks up, her anger replaced by hopeful wonder as she steps closer, anticipating Prue's appearance, but is, instead, surprised to see the ghost of Grams.) Grams?

**Grams:** Hello, my darling. How are you?

**Piper:** How am I? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there?

**Grams:** I meant, how are you holding up?

**Piper:** Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before? When I called after…

**Grams:** I couldn't, Piper. I was... busy.

**Piper:** You were busy?

**Grams:** I was with Prue.

**Piper:** Oh. Of course you were. Right. Well, that makes sense. Is she okay?

**Grams:** Your mother and I are helping her through this.

**Piper:** But how is she?

**Grams:** I'm not allowed to tell you now... just like you're not allowed to see her, at least not for a while anyway.

**Piper:** But, why?

**Grams:** Because seeing Prue right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny.

**Piper:** What destiny? Okay. It's over. It's done. Prue is gone. And I…

**Grams:** I know, sweetie. I know... but if there's one thing you've learned over the last three years, it's that there's a reason for everything... which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still awaits. blessed be.

(She disappears in the same swirl of white lights that brought her to Piper.)

[Cut to Underworld. The Source materializes in a fiery display.]

**The Source:** Anything? (The Oracle, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looks up from it.)

**Oracle:** Unfortunately since the last attack, Belthazor has been very elusive -

**The Source:** Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters. What about the other?

(The Oracle confidently waves her hand over the crystal ball.)

**Oracle:** Her future's becoming much more clear. And, it appears, short-lived... (The crystal ball shows swirling smoke inside as it begins to form into the image of a dancing woman, Paige.)

[Cut to P3. Paige is dancing with her boyfriend, Shane. The club is hopping - a hot band lights up the place. The song ends, the crowd cheers, then Paige and Shane drifts over to their table and sit. Paige looks distracted, distant.]

**Shane:** You all right?

**Paige:** Me? Yeah, why?

**Shane:** Well, you seem... a little quieter than usual. That's all.

**Paige:** What makes you think I'm not like this all of the time.

**Shane:** Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know. (To a passing waitress) Uh, hey, can we get a couple of long necks?

**Waitress:** Sure.

**Paige:** (To waitress) Make mine a mineral water, please?

**Waitress:** Mm-mmm.

**Paige:** (To waitress) Thanks. (The waitress notes the order and leaves.) So much for how well you know me cowboy. I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem during liquids… lot of problems, actually, but that's all behind me.

**Shane:** Do you want to go someplace else, or…?

**Paige:** No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh. I should. I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so, on and off. I mean, ever since that...

**Shane:** Ever since what?

**Paige:** Oh, never mind. It's boring. (Pause) All right, but if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man. (Pauses) So my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. (She begins to doodle on a napkin.) I went to the police, found the church I got dumped at... I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know? They even thought I might've been... related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that.

**Shane:** Well, did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or...

**Paige:** Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so. (The waitress brings them their drinks, allowing Paige to lean back, try to end this painful topic. Shane, though, cares, wants to know more.)

**Waitress:** Here you are.

**Paige:** Thanks.

**Waitress:** You're welcome

**Shane:** So that, that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here.

**Paige:** Well, one of the sisters… owns it, so… I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel - connected somehow. That's why I went to the funeral today. I just felt like I had to. Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way a go. (Shane, touched, shuts her up by leaning in and giving her a kiss. She responds, then pulls back slightly, allowing her vulnerability to show.) Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now. (His answer is another kiss, deeper, meaningful. She accepts it, returns the passion. They part, stare into each other's eyes. Hers are ablaze.) Come on. I have something to show you.

(Shane hurriedly tosses a twenty on the table. They leave. The cocktail napkin Paige was doodling on had a drawing of a rough version of the triquetra, the Power of Three.)

[Scene: Skyscraper building. Phoebe, bundled up in the observation room, looks out through the binoculars. Cole approaches from behind, handing Phoebe a thermostat cup of coffee.]

**Cole:** Here. (Phoebe lowers the binoculars, turns to take the cup.)

**Phoebe:** Oh, thanks. I think this is the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure.

**Cole:** Or maybe we should follow your first instincts and stay right here.

**Phoebe:** Okay. But, what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed.

**Cole:** You can't save every innocent, Phoebe, or stop every demon. (He hugs her from behind.)

**Phoebe:** Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out. (Cole snuggles from behind.)

**Cole:** I got a better idea. How about you and me go someplace? You know? Drop off the face of the earth together, disappear?

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Don't tempt me.

**Cole:** Things have changed, Phoebe. We can't pretend we can go on like this. It's only a matter of time before The Source finds me, which means every minute you're with me, you're in danger.

**Phoebe:** I've lost too much already Cole. I'm not losing you, too. (She holds his look, he's not going anywhere. Then, he kisses her and looks up past her, squints, seeing something.)

**Cole:** Ooh, looks like your instincts were right.

**Phoebe:** We've gotta shimmer over there! (She turns and raises binoculars.)

**Cole:** And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here. (They wait as Paige, oblivious to the looming danger, leads a reluctant Shane to the center of the heli-pad.)

**Shane:** Aren't you afraid that we're gonna to get caught?

**Paige:** I like an element of danger. (She lets go of his hand, then spins around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars, free.) Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel... free. (She takes off her jacket slightly He kisses her. Meanwhile, Phoebe lowers the binoculars and turns away. Cole is still looking.)

**Phoebe:** All right, any ideas?

**Cole:** A couple. (Phoebe smacks him.)

**Phoebe:** I meant about what we do now. I mean, we can't just keep watching, it's not right.

(Cole takes the binoculars from Phoebe and takes a look.)

**Cole:** You're right. We shouldn't just keep watching. (Phoebe blocks his view.)

**Phoebe:** Okay, very good. (A moving tornado materializes out of thin air and races toward the unsuspecting lovers. The demon, Shax, appears and fires a concussive blast. Paige opens her eyes at the last second and sees it over Shane's shoulder.)

**Paige:** Shane!

(The blast makes Shane go flying backwards, knocking himself out. Paige screams. Shax throws another concussive blast at Paige. Paige screams and orbs out and back, realizing that she's still alive, somehow. Paige turns the other way and runs to the roof access tower. Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, turns back into a tornado and follows.)

**Phoebe:** She orbed! (Paige runs away.) She orbed - did you just see that?

**Cole:** Come on! (Cole grabs her and shimmers out with her.)

[Cut to Paige, running for her life, scampers down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stops as he sees Cole and Phoebe shimmer in. Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer, shocked.]

**Paige:** What the hell?

**Phoebe:** Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go! (Cole fires an energy ball at Shax, but it barely fazes him. He fires another one as Paige, freaked, takes off running up the stairs.)

**Cole:** Say the spell, damn it!

**Phoebe:** Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell. (Shax, though, manages to get off a concussive blast at Cole, which knocks him over the stairway rail. Just as Shax, in agony, turns into a ghostly wind and streaks away from the scene. Phoebe, panic- stricken, runs to the edge. Cole plummets five stories, but just before he pancakes, he recovers enough to shimmer out.) Cole! (Cole shimmers next to Phoebe, who gasps and emotionally hugs him, afraid she almost lost him.) That was too close...

**Cole:** It's okay, I'm all right. I just don't know about your innocent.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Leo is debating with Cole and Phoebe with what they say. Piper's in the background.]

**Leo:** Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?

**Phoebe:** Leo, she disappeared. Bright white, shiny thingies came and then she reappeared. What else could it be?

**Leo:** It just doesn't make any sense.

**Cole:** Why not?

**Leo:** Because why would Shax want to kill a White-lighter?

**Eric:** Maybe he doesn't know she's a white-lighter.

**Leo:** Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after? (Piper, in the background, clatters the pots that she's washing, noticeably.)

**Phoebe:** (To Leo) Is it possible that she didn't know that she was a white-lighter?

**Leo:** No. Why?

**Cole:** Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out.

**Leo:** Well that doesn't make any sense either.

**Phoebe:** Okay, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking our lives again? (Leo looks at Piper.)

**Leo:** I'll be right back. (He orbs out. Phoebe covers her eyes.)

**Cole:** Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out. (Phoebe looks at him.)

**Phoebe:** No.

**Cole:** I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confused any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry. I won't disappear.

**Eric: **Maybe I should go with you. Two demons are harder to defeat than one, plus you look like you could use the help.

**Cole: **Ha, look like I need the help? (Phoebe gives him a look.) Fine. Just try and keep up. (Cole shimmers out, followed closely by Eric.)

(Piper is hunched over the sink and Phoebe moves closer to her sister.)

**Phoebe:** Hey, you okay?

**Piper:** Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite. (She holds a small white towel in her hand and faces Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Piper...

**Piper:** Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Prue this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?

**Phoebe:** I was trying to save an innocent.

**Piper:** No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. (She throws the towel onto a counter in frustration and anger.) Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! (Phoebe embraces Piper.)

**Phoebe:** I am so sorry.

**Piper:** I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister.

[Scene: Hospital. Paige enters Shane's room. He sits up from his bed.]

**Shane:** Paige.

**Paige:** Hey.

**Shane:** What happened?

**Paige:** Shane, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran.

**Shane:** Of course.

**Paige:** Are you all right? What'd they say?

**Shane:** It's no big deal, just a little concussion.

**Paige:** Oh, no.

**Shane:** No, I'm gonna be fine. They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too.

**Paige:** Yeah, well, physically anyway.

**Shane:** Did you talk to the cops yet?

**Paige:** No. Why?

**Shane:** Why? They want to find out who attacked us, that's why. I - I told them you saw him.

**Paige:** You did what?

**Shane:** Well, you did. Didn't you? (Cortez enters the room.)

**Cortez:** Did you?

**Paige:** Who are you?

**Cortez:** Inspector Cortez, homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions.

**Shane:** Wait, homicide? No one was murdered.

**Cortez:** Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky. He killed two people last week, violently, one of them a young woman who looked a little bit like you.

**Paige:** Prue.

**Cortez:** Prue Halliwell. Did you know her?

**Paige:** No. No, not really.

**Shane:** Well, in a way you did, right?

**Cortez:** What way was that? Were you friends of hers or friends of her sisters?

**Paige:** No, not friends.

**Cortez:** Then what? Okay, look. I - I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out.

**Paige:** Well, in that case, I have nothing to worry about. (She kisses Shane.) You rest up. I'll be back. (To Cortez) Excuse me.

(Paige leaves the room.)

[Cut to Manor. Phoebe sits next to the fireplace. Piper walks toward her and hands her a teacup.]

**Piper:** Here, this should help. It's chamomile. I had three cups. (Piper takes a seat on the floor beside Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Thanks. (She takes a sip and sets it aside.) Doesn't seem real, does it?

**Piper:** No. What are we gonna do with all of her stuff? What are we going to do with her car?

**Phoebe:** I don't know. Sell it, I guess.

**Piper:** Unless you want it.

**Phoebe:** No. (She holds hands with Piper.) We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together. (Leo orbs into the room.) Well?

**Leo:** Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a white-lighter.

**Phoebe:** Then why can she orb, Leo?

**Leo:** They can't explain it. (Both Piper and Phoebe stand up.)

**Phoebe:** Then how is it possible that they don't kn... (Cole shimmers into the room.)

**Cole:** Whew. Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters.

**Leo:** Did you find anything out?

**Cole:** You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a white-lighter at all. (He sits on the arm.) In fact, he thinks she might be another... Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it.

**Phoebe:** No, but that's not possible. Is that possible? (Leo shrugs. Piper begins to take off.) Piper?

**Cole:** Piper? (The others follow her. Piper goes to the attic and goes to the book.)

**Phoebe:** What's going on?

**Piper:** I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually.

**Phoebe:** Grams?

**Piper:** Mm-hmm. Your destiny still awaits, she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is.

**Phoebe:** Okay, but what should...

**Piper:** "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"

(She lets out a semi-satisfied sigh. Grams appears in a bright light.)

**Grams:** Piper? Why are you calling? P-Phoebe, wha-what's going on?

**Piper:** Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?

**Grams:** I do - I don't know what you're talking about.

**Piper:** You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse.

**Phoebe:** If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know.

**Grams:** I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy.

**Phoebe:** By whom?

**Patty:** By me. (Patty appears right next to Grams in a bright light.) By me.

**Piper:** Mom?

[Cut to downstairs. Cortez and Darryl enter the manor. Cortez is holding a flashlight.]

**Darryl:** You can't just walk in here like this. (Cortez stops.)

**Cortez:** Search warrant says I can.

**Darryl:** What the hell are you looking for?

**Cortez:** Do you really expect me to believe you don't know, Inspector? Follow me and keep your voice down. (He continues searching.)

[Cut to Attic. Patty is explaining to her daughters as she paces.]

**Patty:** We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together.

**Cole:** (To Leo) Sam?

**Leo:** Her white-lighter.

**Cole:** Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see.

**Piper:** Shh! (To Patty) Go on.

**Patty:** You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. (She smiles.) You never knew I was pregnant.

**Grams:** I was the only one who knew.

**Patty:** And Sam, obviously.

**Grams:** Right. Well, yes, of course.

**Patty:** We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother -

**Grams:** Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them.

**Patty:** So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home.

**Grams:** Yes.

**Leo:** Explains why the Elders didn't know about her. (He looks at the sisters.)

**Phoebe:** All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really... our sister?

**Patty:** Your baby sister.

**Grams:** Their baby half-sister.

**Patty:** But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before.

**Grams:** Charmed. Again.

**Cole:** And I thought my family was screwed up. (Piper gives Cole a look. Cortez walks into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. Everyone is a bit stunned. Darryl is right behind him.)

**Cortez:** Well, I'll be damned.

[Scene: Attic. Continue from before.]

**Piper:** Darryl, do something!

**Darryl:** He's a cop, Piper. And he's got a search warrant.

**Cortez:** And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for. (Cole moves slightly towards Cortez. He aims his gun at him.) Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot.

**Cole:** Then so will I.

**Leo:** Cole...

**Phoebe:** Okay Inspector, just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in anytime, guys.

**Cortez:** My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here.

**Piper:** Wait. Are you accusing us?

**Cortez:** I've just begun to accuse you, lady!

**Grams:** All right, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot us?

**Phoebe:** Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead, remember?

**Leo:** All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you.

**Cortez:** Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, supernatural, and then… (Darryl knocks Cortez out with the but of his gun. He falls to the floor.)

**Darryl:** I think you've been through enough today, huh?

**Piper:** Thank you. (Phoebe walks over to Darryl.)

**Phoebe:** Darryl, go, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this.

**Darryl:** No, it's okay.

**Phoebe:** No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this, please?

**Darryl:** If you need me, you know where to find me, huh? (Phoebe nods and turns to Cole. Darryl leaves the manor.)

**Eric:** It doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time.

**Leo:** What you're gonna need, especially if you're wanna save your...

**Phoebe:** Sister?

**Grams:** Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him.

**Phoebe:** Uh, get rid of him?

**Grams:** Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh, take him back, take him away. Remove him now. Don't let him stay.

(She gestures to Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Oh. Uh. We call the spirits to help undo and send him off to… Timbuktu. (Cortez vanishes from the floor.) Whoa. It worked.

**Piper:** Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?

**Phoebe:** All right, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo.

**Cole:** Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him. (Cole shimmers out.)

**Piper:** Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much.

**Patty:** Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie.

**Piper:** Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days.

**Patty:** I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Prue, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you.

**Grams:** Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them. (Grams and Patty disappear. Piper, Phoebe, Leo head downstairs.)

**Leo:** I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet.

**Phoebe:** All right, so all we have to go on is that church that Mom mentioned and the nun.

**Piper:** Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting...The Charmed Ones. (Piper is cut off to find Paige waiting for them. The door is left open.)

**Paige:** I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. (Paige turns to leave but Phoebe stops her.)

**Phoebe:** No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you.

**Paige:** You were?

**Phoebe:** Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is...

(Phoebe hooks her arm into Paige's and walks over to Piper and Leo.)

**Paige:** Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great.

**Piper:** Thank you. And you are?

**Paige:** Paige. My name is Paige.

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Another P. Imagine that.

**Piper:** It's nice to meet you. (Piper shakes Paige's hand. A bright blue shines over the girls.)

**Paige: **Okay. What was that?

**Leo:** I think that means you're supposed to be here. (The door slams open and a strong wind knocks Piper, Phoebe, and Paige backwards. Leo is knocked down on the stairs. Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike when Leo jumps on his back.) Run! Get upstairs!

**Piper:** Leo? Eric! Help! (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run upstairs. Shax throws him off his back and Leo is knocked out. Shax then looks upstairs. Eric then materializes and instantly throws an energy ball at Shax, which doesn't do too much. Shax tosses a concussive blast of wind at Eric which sends him flying into the roof and falling back down, unconscious)

[Cut to attic. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige enter and go to the Book.]

**Paige: **What are we doing? What is that thing?

**Phoebe:** We'll explain later. (Piper flips through the pages of the Book.)

**Piper:** Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?

**Paige:** Spells, what are you guys, witches?

**Phoebe:** And so are you. We hope.

**Piper:** Well, we're about to find out. (The strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell.)

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **Evil wind that blows that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell.

(Shax moans in pain as he explodes vanquished.)

**Phoebe:** It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source.

**Paige:** The Source of what?

**Piper:** Of all evil.

**Paige:** What have you guys turned me into? (Paige turns and runs out the attic and out of the manor.)

**Piper:** Paige?

**Phoebe:** Wait. (Piper and Phoebe start following.)


End file.
